


Round 3

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Language, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Swallowing, Threesome, cum, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix had a rough day at work and needed to unwind.





	Round 3

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t beta read so enjoy.

Felix had a long day at work. First he spilt some drinks on a customer, then he slipped in the middle of the restaurant and fell on his ass. It was not a good day at all. 

He needed to unwind after this stressful day, so he went to a bar. A gay bar to be presise. 

Felix was pretty good looking himself. Lots of guys came up to him asking he if he wanted to have sex, but he kindly declined. None of them were his taste. That is until two guys dressed in all black came up to him. They were both cute. Their arms locked together. 

They walked up to Felix and asked if he wanted to head back to their place. Felix gladly accepted. The shorter of the couple had a pointed chin and was wearing a black snap back. The other was cute like a squirrel and very talkative. He knew this would be fun. 

• 

They ended up stopping behind a gas station on their way to the couple’s home.

They couldn’t wait to have sex anymore. 

The moment Felix saw the opportunity, he took it. 

Mad they walked passed the gas station Felix grabbed Jisung and pushed him to the wall. He started making out furiously with him. A changbin just watching. He liked the sight of his boyfriend being fucked by another man. 

Felix forced his tongue into Jisung’s. Their tongues dances and they moaned. Felix trailed down Jisungs face, kissing his cheeks, then his jaw and chin. He stopped for a second. Jisung was a little confused, until Felix starting kissing his neck softly. He was sucking on the soft smooth skin. It wasn’t obviously going to leave a hickey. 

Felix then went to his nice collarbone. He bit it. Not enough to break skin, but enough to cause Jisung to react. 

The older moaned loudly as the blonde did what he wanted to him. 

Changbin started to get a little aroused. He began touching his pants, rubbing the outline of his long hard cock. 

When Felix was done kissing Jisung, he stood up and started him right in the eye. The younger left a little kiss on husband lips before bending down. 

Felix quickly unzipped the older’s pants and pulled out his dick, revealing a 6in hard cock. 

He trailed his tongue across penis slowly, making sure to stop just before the head. 

He then licked the tip slowly, and started kissing it. 

It drove Jisung insane. His moans here loud and hot. Changbin already pulled out his cock from his pants and started rubbing himself slowly. The sight of his boyfriend being sucked by another was hot. 

Felix slipped the dick in his mouth slowly. He sucked on it, making sure to swallow all of the precum. 

He moved his head back and forth, shoving the penis farther down his throat. 

The older at some point grabbed Feliz’s head and started controlling his movements. Jisung’s moans were very loud. They got scared someone might catch them, luckily no one did. 

Jisung felt him self getting closer. Felix kept going faster and faster, until the other shot his warm, smooth cum down the receivers throat. 

Felix not wanting any to go to waste, swallowed all of it, and even sucked on Jisung more to make sure he got everything. 

The latter melted when he was finished. He fell into Felix’s arms and left a soft kiss on his lips. 

“That was amazing” said the older. 

“I’m glad you liked it”

Now it was Changbin’s turn to cum. He walked closer to Felix, and Felix opened his mouth. Changbin cummed all over The others face. He then proceeded to smear it more using his dick. Felix shoved the dick in his mouth after to make sure he drank the rest of the cum. 

When they finished Felix was a mess. He had cum all over him. He didn’t mind though, he kind of liked it. 

They kissed for a little before heading to the couple’s apartment. 

•

When they arrived at the apartment, it was time for round 2. 

They wasted no time in taking off their clothes. Jisung had pushed Felix’s naked body onto the wall while Changbin was behind Jisung, kissing his neck and rubbing his cock along the crack of Jisung’s ass. 

After some time, Changbin finally pushed the 2 onto the bed. He climbed on top of Felix, and started to make out with him too. He stuck his tongue in the younger’s mouth, making him moan loudly.  

Jisung decided to play a little with Changbin as he kissed Felix. 

He crawled over to Changbin and slapped his ass before spreading the olders cheeks. 

He shoved his face into the others ass. He licked and big his ass hole. Jisung knew exactly what Changbing liked, and more. He stuck his finger in the older’s hole to play with him a little bit. 

He then went back to licking. He shoved his tongue as far in as he could, making sure to wingle his tongue as much as he could. 

Changbin then moved over to Felix’s dick. 

The latter sat up as he watched Changbin grab his cock, and lick the entire thing. 

It felt so good. Felix had never felt as good as he did right now. Changbin knew just how to play with his dick, that Felix’s body turned into Jello. 

Jisung then got up and grabbed the lube. He put some on his fingers and forced them into the eldest’s ass one by one. He made sure to stretch him good until he got to his third finger. 

He pushed them in and out slowly, making sure to always get his prostate. 

When he finally finished preparing the other, he sat up and slowly inserted his member into Changbin. 

His hole was so tight. Jisung couldn’t handle how good it felt. He started off slow, making sure not to hurt him, but then he began to pick up the pace. 

He rocked Changbin hard. They shook the whole bed. The force onto Changbins back side caused him to move a lot more as he sucked and swallowed Felix. 

Felix then got on top of Changbin. He positioned him self so his cock would be above Changbins mouth, and his face would be above the older’s hard dick. He shoved himself into the older’s mouth as he allied Changbin’s penis to ended his. They stayed in this 69 position while Jisung pushed himself harder and bardeen into Changbin’s ass. 

Everytime Felix would go down to base of Changbin’s cock, his penis would make it all the way to the older’s throat, making him choke from the cock. 

Felix finally got up and slowly sad down on Changbin’s member. They didn’t prepare Felix’s hole, so he had to be gently to not hurt himself. 

The lube made it all happen so smoothly. He positioned himself so he would be facing Jisung. When he bounced, his penis rubbed itself against Jisung’s hard abs. The feeling was intoxicating. The 2 made out as Jisung pushed him self into Changbin, and as Felix bounced on Changbin. 

They eventually got bored of the situation, and Changbin broke out the handcuffs. They locked up Jisung’s arms to the 2 bed frame posts. He was on his stomach, with his legs bend and spread to the sides. 

The other 2 got an idea from this. They both put lube in their hands and one by one, stretched out the sub’s ass until he was ready. Jisung was afraid of what was going to happen, but it only turned him on more. First he felt Felix go in. He was gentle. He made sure not to hurt Jisung. It was nice, then Changbin entered. Both of them had their cocks inside Jisung at the same time. Jisung had never felt such pain, and ecstasy at the same time.  

They both pushed harder and harder. The bed frame crooked loudly. All 3 of their moans could be heard throughout the building. They would definitely be getting a complaint in the morning. 

Jisung was the first to cum. He lost it when Felix grabbed his cock as they were both fucking him, and started stroking him like a farmer milking a cow. 

Felix made sure to pull out before hand, and laid under Jisung’s cock right before he cummed. 

He opened his mouth, and it all shot down his throat. Felix repeated the same thing as earlier, and made sure to suck Jisung dry. It felt too good, Changbin fucking his ass, as Felix sucked on his dick. 

Felix was next to cum. He aligned himself so he could fuck Changbin as the older continued to fuck Jisung even when the younger already cummed. 

Felix set the pace and went fast and hard. He left so many kisses and bit marks on the eldest’s body. He cummed deep into the older’s ass. If felt warm and nice inside Changbin. He felt it splatter all over inside of him. This brought Changbin to his exploding point. 

He cummed all inside Jisung, making sure not to let a single drop escape. His ass clenched around Felix’s dick. A load moan escaped his mouth from the feeling. 

Felix pulled out of Changbin now, the cum slowly running out of the older’s hole. Changbin did the same and quickly untied Jisung before falling to his side. 

The 3 of them laid side by side naked. They arms wrapped around eachother, and their dicks pressed against eachother. It felt nice, then Felix felt Jisung’s dick twitch against his ass. 

Felix looked over at Jisung. He smiled then kissed him. He then leaned over Jisung to kiss Changbin. He smiled softly, before that soft smile turned into a lust filled one. 

“You guys ready for round 3”

They all said yes. 


End file.
